Why Me
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Kagome changes after an accident and her cousin Yusuke comes over for a visit with his friends. And is Kurama acting strange? IYYYH crossover
1. Prologue

Well here is another story I was thinking about writing. I'm in miami, waiting for my mom, in a hotel with my brother and sisters. I don't really have anything to say so you could read after I write this disclaimer.

I don't not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It was a dark night and a storm was rolling in. The wind was picking up and pushed the tree branches back and forth. Mrs.Higurashi was washing dishes in the kitchen. She looks out the window, that was over the sink, with worry. She prayed that her husband would here home before the storm hits. She dried the last dish and put it in the top cabinet. Looking outside again she saw a flash of light coming from the well house. Curious at what was the source of the light she walked out to living room and grabbed her raincoat and a flashlight.

"Father I'm going to the well house to check something!" she called out to her father.

"Okay be careful!" he shouted back.

She opens the door and walked outside. She passed a tree with a bench under it and jogged towards the well house. She quickly opens the door and goes in closing the door behind her.

"Waaaahhhh!" sound of a baby crying echoed in the small room. Mrs.Higurashi turned on her flashlight and searches the room. She walks down the steps that led to the well. The crying grew louder with each step. Once she reached the well she notices there some sutras on the lid.

"Gosh father can be a bit of an exaggerator with these things," she mumbled to herself. After pealing off the pieces of papers, she pushes the lid off of the well. Grabbing her flashlight she searches the inside of the well. In the back of her mind something was telling her something is not right. But her motherly instincts were kicked in once she heard a baby crying. So she decided instead of turning around and going into her warm house, she would stay and help whoever is crying. The light her flashlight scanned the bottom of the well. She then passed the light near a corner and caught a glimpse of hair. Mrs.Higurashi gasped in shocked that there really was a baby in the well. She went back to the steps and looked under them. There she found a roll out ladder and dragged it to the lip of the well. She slowly unrolled the ladder so she doesn't harm the baby. After unrolling it she climbed down well. Once she reached the bottom she ran towards the bundle. She unwrap the blanket and gasped. Staring at her was an infant with black hair and yellow eyes. She picked up the infant to further inspect it for injuries. Once she flashed the light over it and notices two little triangles on its head. There baby also had little claws for nails and bushy tail. Mrs. Higurashi was a little scared but it left her once the child started to play with its tail giggling.

"Kawaii," she said giggling with the child. Mrs.Higurashi then remembered what she was doing before she came outside. She looked at the bundle of joy and thought what she should do with it. She couldn't just leave it in the well nor could she bring herself to put it in a foster home.

After thinking of what to do with the baby she decided to keep it. She climbed up the ladder carefully so she wouldn't slip or drop the baby. She climbed over the lip of the well and looked around the well house. She then remembered the storm brewing outside and ran out the well house. She ran passed the big tree with a bench under it and stopped in front of her door.

She opened the door with her free hand, "Father guess what I found!" she called out to her father.

"What is it, Tsuki?"(I don't know her really name so I made one up for her) he asked walking into the living room. She was sitting on the couch removing the blanket from the baby. The baby giggled again while grabbing one of its ears. Tsuki's father walked up to the couch and saw the baby and gasped.

"A DEMON!" he yelled while jumping back a good ten feet.

"No, dad. A baby," she corrected sarcastically.

"I know that," he huffed, " but it's a demon child. What are you planning to do with it?"

"I plan on keep i…her," she answered as she removed the undergarments from little girl.

"Tsuki," he warned.

"C'mon on dad. How could you turn away a defenseless orphan baby?" she asked showing the now clean baby girl to her father.

"It's a demon Tsuki. It's not defenseless," he said sternly, "Besides people today think demons are myths. How doing you think they will react when they see one"

"Well if you find something that will hide her demon features she could live a normal life," she answered while giving her father puppy eyes. He looked at her daughter and the infant who was also doing the puppy eyes. He outwardly sighed, "Fine, but you still have to ask you husband." With that said he walked up the stairs to his room to find a concealment spell or item. Tsuki looked at her new daughter and smiled. The baby happily giggled at her knew mother.

"Hmm.. I think I will call you Kagome," she said watching Kagome grab her pinky with her clawed hand.

-Later that Night-

Tsuki was in the living room with a sleeping Kagome on her lap watching the news. She looked at the clock on the wall and sigh. She the heard the front door open and a smile creeped to her face.

"Hun, I'm home! Man you would not believe how it is out there," a males voice called out, "Hey where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, Hiro," she answered. He walked in the living room to be greeted with a grinning Tsuki.

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Remember when I wanted children?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"Well now you don't have to worry about it for a while, daddy," she motioned him to come closer to the couch with a grin. Once he reached her and saw Kagome he stopped in his tracks. He watched as the sleeping Kagome stretched and yawn cutely. His grey eyes met golden orbs. Kagome looked at him for a moment and reached out to him laughing. He picked her up and look at her demon features.

"Wow, I lost that bet with you father," he laughed as Kagome grabbed his nose.

"You know it sunny boy," Tsuki's father said as he walked towards the couple.

"I hate it when you do that," Hiro grumbled.

"Father, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. It will surpress her demonic powers and conceal her demonic looks. The only downside to this items is that if it breaks her demonic powers will be released and she would look like a demon," he explained show her the gold necklace with a clear gem as a pendant.

Both parents nodded their heads in understanding. "By the way, father, do you know what kind of demon she is?" Tsuki asked.

"She seems to be a kitsune demon judging by her tail and ears," he answered,"Although I'm not entirely sure what type. I will have to research"

Her father put the necklace on Kagome and it concealed her fox demon looks. She still had black hair but her eyes were greyish blue. Her tail, ears, and claws disappeared. Surprisingly she almost looked like her adopted parents.

"So what's her name?" Hiro asked Tsuki.

"It's Kagome," she said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think about ok. So don't forget to review. See ya. 


	2. Surprise Visit Gone Bad

Well here is chapter two. I would like to thank the following reviewers for..well...reviewing (teehee):

**_Akikazu_**

**_Alexa_**

**_Luna_**

**_Youko's play toy_**

**_Bloodcherry_**

**_Kagome Lady of Darkness_**

Other then that I have nothing to say so you could read after I write this disclaimer.

**I don't not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

-16 years later-

It has been about a year since she fell down the bone eaters well. Souta was born when she was six. It has been six years since their father died. Unknown to her it's also been about sixteen years since her mother found her in the bone eaters well. She smiled happily as she packed her infamous yellow bag with supplies. With great strength she tried to pulled the overly large bag towards the door. After all the pushing and shoving she finally got the bag out the door. Now she has another reason not to go to the Feudal Era early. But she wanted to surprise the others including Inuyasha.

"Hey mom I'm going to go now!"She called out to her mom.

"Ok, sweet, take care. Come back safely," her mom said as she walked out of the kitchen,"Oh and don't forget to be back by a week. You don't want to disappoint your cousin, Yusuke."

"Right, I'll be back by then," with that Kagome closed the door and dragged her bag to the well house. She opened the door and walked down the steps. She heaved the bag over her shoulders and climbed over the rim of the well. Looked down into the darkness and jumped. The darkness changed to light as she was teleported back in time. The light faded and Kagome landed softly on soft dirt floor. She looked up to be greeted with a clear blue sky. To her surprise she was able to pull her bag full of stuff out of the well. Kagome dropped the bag and dropped on the grass like a rock. She wiped the sweat that was gathering on her forehead and tried to slow her breathing. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by.

"Wow. It's a beautiful day today," she whisper to herself as she yawned," It's so peaceful that it's making me sleepy."

She was about to fall asleep but she felt a demon coming towards her and it was surprisingly strong. She jumped up to sitting position and looked around the clearing. A bush to her left began to shake.

"I know your there. So come out!" she yelled towards the bush. The bush stopped shaking after her outburst. She grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed at the bush. She was about to release it but she felt the demon's aura disappear. Then at the last minute it reappeared behind her. She quickly turned around and shot the arrow at it. The arrow missed and shot up in the air. She turned so quickly that she slipped and fell on her butt. She looked up to see what looked like a wolf the size of Kilala. It had a dirty grey coat with tint of green and his eyes were blood red. His fangs were yellow and the was green foam and drool pouring down his mouth. He jumped up ready to pounce on Kagome. She quickly reacted and rolled to the side. Kagome got up looked at her left arm to see that her white sleeve was covered in blood.

'The demon must of got me with his claws,' she thought as she grabbed her arm to try and stop the blood. She heard a growl and looked up to see the wolf demon.

"Give me the jewel," it growled at Kagome.

"Huh?" she asked a little slow.

"The jewel. THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS!" it roared at her.

'Wow as many times I get in these predicaments you would think I would remember that. It got to be the blood lost,' Kagome thought as she gripped her injured arm tighter. She looked around to see if there was anything there to defend herself with. She looked past the wolf demon to see her bow and arrows next to her yellow bag. The wolf turned his gazed to her bow and arrows and smirked evilly. He turned back towards Kagome and raised its right paw. Kagome watched in horror as the demon smashed her bow and arrows.

'There goes my protection,' she thought sadly,'Then again this is my chance to run.' With that thought in mind Kagome turned around and ran towards the village. The wolf demon noticed and reappeared in front of her.

"Give me the jewel shards!"

"Grrreeeaaatt a teleporting demon," she grumbled.

"THE JEWEL SHARDS GIVE 'EM TO ME!" he roared angrily as he took a swipe at Kagome. Once again she barely dogded by dunking to the floor. Luckily Kagome didn't get injured but her hair got a little to early trim. The demon made another attack by trying to crush her with his paw. Kagome once again rolled to the side to dodge the attack. Kagome looked up to see the was a jewel imbedded in the demons forehead.

'Well lets try the last resort,' she thought. "INUYASHA!" she cried out.

* * *

-With Inuyasha and the gang-

"I miss Kagome," a little kid with orange hair pulled into a ponytail with a blue bow, pointy ears and a fluffy tail, whined to a two tail cat.

"Mew," the cat agreed.

Both the cat and kid were outside sitting on a fence looking towards Inuyasha's Forest. They were sitting there for a few minutes then they saw a bright light shot up in the sky.

"Hey, Kilala, that looked liked Kagome's spiriitual arrow," the boy said with worry in his voice. Kilala nodded her head in agreement. "We have to find Inuyasha. Kagome might be in trouble." With that said both demons ran into Kaede's hut to find Inuyasha and the others. Luckily for them everyone was present. Four heads turn towards the boy wondering what is reason for barging in.

"What's wrong Shippo?" the girl who was sharpening weapons turned to the kit.

"Sango, we think Kagome is in trouble," he said really fast.

"What do mean Shippo? Lady Kagome won't be back for at least a few days," the guy dressed in monk clothing replied.

"We saw one of her arrows fly into the sky, Miroku," he said agitated. They then heard someone sniffing and turned towards the boy with white hair and dog ears on his head.

"I smell Kagome and there is a demon with her," the boy demon growled. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks.

"Well you heard Inuyasha lets go before something bad happens," Sango said grabbing her hiraikotsu she ran the hut, "Kilala!" The cat demon complied and transformed into her bigger form. Sango jumped on her back and so did Miroku. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and clinged on for dear life.

"I smell blood. Damn, it's Kagome's blood. What the hell is she doing coming back early," Inuyasha growled as he increased his speed to the Bone Eater's Well. Kilala, Sango and Miroku heard the news and causing Kilala to increased her speed, too.

When they almost reached the clearing when they heard a voice scream. "INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the clearing.

Kagome looked up from where she was and saw red and white. Her eyesight began to blur and unfocus as she try to look at Inuyasha. 'Crap. Now, I really think I'm losing too much blood,' she thought and she tried to focus her eyesight. The demon was about to strike again but was kicked on the head by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed happily.

"Kagome," Shippo called out to the injured girl,"Kagome your hurt,"

"Oh Shippo-chan. I'm okay don't worry," she said with a smile.

"Kagome."

"Lady Kagome."

"Oh. hey, Sango. Miroku," she said with a ditzy smile.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Of course I'm okay," Kagome replied with have lidded eyes," Oh yeah Inuyasha. There is a jewel shard in the demon's forehead."

"Kagome I think you have lost a lot of blood," Miroku said as he wrapped her injured arm.

"Yeah I think so, too," she giggled.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Can you hurry up with the demon! Kagome's acting strange," Shippo yelled at the half demon.

"Fine! Let's finish this. WINDSCAR!" He yelled as he swiped the tessaiga at the demons forehead. The wolf demon telported out of the way and gave an evil smirk.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled in shocked.

The wolf demon looked at the new enemies. Between the three of them they could kill him, so instead of dying today he would retreat. Inuyasha was about to send another windscar but the wolf demon teleported.

"Where'd he go?" Inuyasha asked frustrated.

"It's seems he ran away," Miroku answered.

"Inuyasha let him go. Kagome is more important," Sango said looking at the now unconcious Kagome.

Inuyasha eyes soften when he looked at the girl. He walked over to her and put her on her back.

"Let's take her to Lady Kaede. She might be able to take care of Kagome," Miroku suggested.

"**Right**,"Sango and Shippo said together while Inuyasha grunted in agreement.

* * *

Well thats chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about by reviewing. See ya.


	3. Turn of Events

Wow i would first like to say thanks for the reviews. i didn't think this story would be so popular after two chapters. I guess i'm having one of those rare cases when I actually wrote something good. Well here is chapter three. I would like to thank the following reviewers for..well...reviewing (teehee):

**_Youko's play toy_**

**_Bloodcherry_**

_**Kagome Lady of Darkness** _

_**puffy-chan **_

**_IYGURL_**

_**Ai Megami Murasaki**_

_**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**_

_**Death By Squishy**_

_**Purefire16**_

_**Silver Moon Vampire**_

_**cowgirlkitten2000**_

_**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**_

_**kagekazekitsune15**_

_**sexy-jess**_

_**cancan227**_

_**Kat-chan**_

_**Dark Inu Fan**_

_**AarenChan **_

_**NeonAlchemist **_

_**animegurl088**_

_**hermonine **_

_**bunnykitune**_

_**IchikoKitsuneKoumori **_

Other then that I have nothing to say so you could read after I write this disclaimer.

**I don't not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

Once they reached the village and they went straight to Kaede's hut. They left Kagome with Kaede for a hour an a half. Sango went into the hut to see if her sister-like friend was okay. 

"It seems she will be ok," the old lady with the eye patch commented as she finished wrapping Kagome's wound.

"That's good to know," Sango said with a sigh of relief, "I will tell the others." Sango walked out of the hut and walked up to Inuyasha and the others.

"Kaede said that she will be ok and now all she needs is rest," Sango informed the group.

"I think it would be best to let Lady Kagome go back to her time to heal. What do you think Inuyasha?" The monk in purple and black garments asked the whited-haired half-demon.

Inuyasha look liked he was in deep thought which surprised his comrades and friends. His looked towards the hut Kagome resided in. He came to a conclusion that he should let Kagome go back to her time if she wanted to. She came earlier for a reason so he would wait to find out.

"We'll wait til she wakes up," he said gruffly getting back to original non-caring self. He turn his back and walked toward the forest catching a certain scent.

The Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other in confusion. The silence was ruin when Sango slapped Miroku.

"Keep your hands to yourself lech," Sango growled angrily.

"Hehe it couldn't be helped Sango. It was too tempting," Miroku raised his hands in defense.

"I'll give you tempting alright!" she glared at him as she raised her Hiraikotsu. Miroku let out an 'eep' and began to run. Shippo sighed at his friends antics and went inside the hut Kagome was in.

* * *

-Later that Night- 

Kagome woke up with a slight headache and looked around. 'What happened?' asked herself. She looked around and finally noticed she was in Kaede's hut. Then everything came back to her. She was attacked and the others saved her. Kagome growled to herself in disappointment. 'Note to self- Start training to protect myself to become less of a burden.' She looked around to see everyone was there except Inuyasha.

She slowly crept out of the hut and walked outside. She looked around and saw streams of white light heading towards Inuyasha's Forest. She squinted her eyes to get a clearer vision. The streams of light were carrying bluish-white orbs.

"Soul Collectors?" she questioned herself and began to walk toward the forest. She was half-way in the forest when a thought struck her. 'If Inuyasha is missing and Kikyo soul collectors are near by then they are together. So unless I want to be physically blinded and scar for life I should just head back home.' With that in mind she turned around and head toward the well. 'Hmm I left all my stuff here for everyone, so thats not a problem. They saw me and I kinda saw all of them so thats not a problem either.'

She finally decided to just head towards the well and go back to her time. As she is walking back towards the well she notice something. She looked at her arm and notice her wound was nothing but a bruise. 'What the hell! I could have sworn I had a big gash from that demon. It heal just as fast as Inuyasha's wou...'

Kagome stopped he train of thoughts and laughed at her imagination. 'Naw, thats going out there, Kag. It's as crazy as thinking an teenage author has control over what you will encounter in the future.' (silence and crickets chirping) She continue walking towards the well slightly confused but some how refresh. She reached the well with a sigh of relief and yelp for joy. But of course, as faith would have it jumping in the wasn't going to be easy. There was a growl heard behind her and her miko powers were screaming 'RUN BITCH!'.

'Crap, don't tell its a demon behind me.' Kagome thought as she looked into the sky for a answer to tell her that she was wrong. Of course there was no answer. Kagome tilted her head slightly to see what was behind her. She could see the demon from earlier the day behind in his awesome ugliness.

"Crap!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

The wolf demon grinned in amusement, "You know what I'm here for wench. Now give it to me."

Kagome looked at the distance between herself and the well. It was a good ten feet away. Kagome turned towards the demon and slowly walked backwards.

"Really I don't exactly remember. What it was how about you enlighten me?" Kagome asked distracting it.

"Don't play with me wench. Give me the shards," it growled.

"Oh that. Well sorry to tell but I don't have them," She said.

"Stop LYING!" it yelled as it swung its paw at her. Kagome gasp as the paw made a direct hit. She went flying the rest of the ten feet and hit the inside of the rim of the well. Which in her case was lucky for cause she fell in the well and was transported to her time.

The wolf demon walked up to the well to see if Kagome was dead. It was surprise to see nothing there.

"Master Naraku, the women vanished," it called out to a figure in the tree.

"So that is where she goes. Interesting. Destroy the well, Akuma," Naraku's voice said to the wolf demon. 'She will not interfere with my plans now.' He thought as he watched Akuma destroy the well. 'Good thing Kikyo is keeping Inuyasha busy.' he laughed to himself as he faded into the darkness.

* * *

Woah sorry for the late update. I started summer vacation last month so i can now update my stories. I'm also sorry for it being short my dad is rushing me to get off so I just posted this. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review.  



	4. Realization

Wow i would first like to say thanks for the reviews. Here is an early Christmas present-Chapter 4. I would also like to thank the following reviewers for..well...reviewing (teehee):

**_Youko's play toy_**

**_Bloodcherry_**

_**Kagome Lady of Darkness** _

_**puffy-chan **_

**_IYGURL_**

_**Ai Megami Murasaki**_

_**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**_

_**Death By Squishy**_

_**Purefire16**_

_**Silver Moon Vampire**_

_**cowgirlkitten2000**_

_**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**_

_**kagekazekitsune15**_

_**sexy-jess**_

_**cancan227**_

_**Kat-chan**_

_**Dark Inu Fan**_

_**AarenChan **_

_**NeonAlchemist **_

_**animegurl088**_

_**hermonine **_

_**bunnykitune**_

_**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**_

_**Ru-Doragon **_

_**lord-of-the-fluff-bunnies **_

**_Dark Thorned Rose_**

**_Funabisenu _**

* * *

Other then that I have nothing to say so you could read after I write this disclaimer. 

**I don't not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

It was dark, smelly and very painful for Kagome right now. She started to lift herself up and her whole body froze up in pain. 

'Dear Kami, when I get up and out of here, I seriously have to say sorry to Inuyasha for I those 'sits',' she thought as she winced in pain.

Many hours and a miracle later, Kagome finally made it out of the well house. She limped to her house and silently opened the door. It was dark already so everyone was asleep. She bend over and searched for the spare key. She had a silent victory when she found it. She unlocked the door and silently walked into the house. Many painful walks and crawls later, she finally made it up the stair and in her room. She laid on the floor contemplating if she should go to sleep on the floor, try to reach her bathroom and try to sooth the impending ache or try to manage to get into bed and do it all tomorrow. While she was thinking she dozed off and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

-With Inuyasha- 

Inuyasha was busy hugging Kikyo when he felt it. He felt the evil aura of Naraku. He pushed away from Kikyo, quickly said sorry and started to run towards Naraku's scent.

"Inuyasha?!" Kikyo yelped in surprise after she was pushed away,"Where are you going?"

"Naraku's near by, I have to kill him now before he gets away," Inuyasha explained as he ran off. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's back with a pissed off look.

'How dare he run out on me. He will pay! Naraku is not going to be happy to see him.' She thought angrily as she walked away from the forest.

-With Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala-

Sango was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Shippo was sleeping with Kilala on a pillow, that Kagome gave them. All was well until -SLAP-.

"Even in your sleep you are still a pervert," Sango mumbled to Miroku giving him a glare.

"Swear, it's the HAND! I-" Miroku was cut off by a pillow that connected with his face.

"Give it a break, Miroku and go back to sleep," Shippo growled through half-lidded eyes and Kilala mewed in agreement.

Miroku sighed in defeat and went back to his side of the room.

(Thought you would like to know whats happening with them. ;P)

-Back to Inuyasha-

Inuyasha ran through the forest where Naraku scent was the strongest.

"Well well, if it isn't Inuyasha. It seem Kikyo didn't do such a good job keeping you busy," Naraku appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"I love to stay and chat but I have to plan out ways to make life even more miserable," Naraku laughed as he disappeared. Inuyasha tried to make attack but missed.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.

* * *

Light shined through Kagome's room. It stretched across the floor and land on Kagome. She squinted her eyes and slowly opened. 

"Where am I?" she said looking around the room. "Oh yeah, I'm in my room."

She sat up and thought,' I know something was suppose to hurt right now but nothing is happening."

Kagome stood up and started to do some stretches.

"This is so weird," she thought out loud trying to figure out if what she did last night was actually a dream or real.

"Wait a minute. The well! If doesn't works then something did happen." she said as she ran out her room and down the stairs.

"Oh Kagome your back. When did-" her mother greeted her but was cut off when Kagome ran out the door and slammed it close.

Kagome ran past the God tree and ran up to the well house. She opened the door and quickly jumped the steps and looked down the well.

'I guess there is only one way to find out,' she thought and jumped in.

Instead of being greeted with the familiar blue light she hit dirt. She stood there for a second and a thought hit her. She started to search pockets and smiled in victory when she found the item she was searching for. She pulled out the little jar of jewel shards and stared at them.

"Hold the phone. If I have the jewel shards and the well is still not working. Then that must mean..." Kagome eyes widen in shock, "That demon must have did something to the well." Kagome stood there shock. She didn't know if she should cry, be frustrated or be slightly happy that she gets a break from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...this why I'm in this predicament," she said to herself.

"Hey Kagome, why are you down there?" a voice called from the top of the well. Kagome looked up and notice it was her younger brother.

"Nothing Souta," she said and turned to climb up the ladder, "Why are you out here anyways?"

"Well mom wanted me to check if you left to the past, since you ran outside in a hurry," he answered.

"Oh," Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome?" he looked at her unsure what cause her attitude to change.

"Let's just say we won't have to worry about the well for a while,"she said giving him a sad smile. Souta figured something happened and Kagome doesn't want to talk about it.

"Umm well mom made breakfast lets go eat," he said as he pushed Kagome out of the well house.

* * *

-In the Feudal Era- 

Inuyasha saw the village and drew closer to it. He walked to Kaede's hut and walked in. He looked around and notice someone was missing. 'Kagome!'

"Hey Miroku, Sango where's Kagome?!" he asked franticly as he woke up his friends.

"She left around the same time you disappeared," Miroku yawned. Sango was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh no," Inuyasha whispered and ran out the door. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with worried looks. They both quickly got up and ran after Inuyasha.

"I can't believe I didn't pick up her scent before," Inuyasha thought as he followed her scent to the well. Before he came into full view of the well he caught another scent. He growled after recognizing it was the damn wolf they fought earlier. He finally came into the clearing and notice that the well was in rumble. Inuyasha was shocked and ran up to the well to see if Kagoome was okay.

He tried to move the rumble and smelt Kagome's scent. He notice it led into the well and stopped there. He sighed in relief as he figured Kagome must of got through the well before it was crushed into rumble. He also caught Naraku's and the wolf's scent in the clearing. He growled even more to himself.

'So thats what Naraku was talking about. That bastard is going to pay."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time as they tried to catch up to the dog hanyou. Miroku stopped in mid-step and Sango gasped.

"What happen?" Sango asked as she looked at the rumble, "Where's Kagome?!" She turn to the hanyou hold back tears.

"She's okay. She got through before this happened," he said gruffly.

Sango sighed in relief and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happen to the well Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled in anger. Sango and Miroku moods went from bad to worst.

"It seems he doesn't want Kagome-sama to interfear with his plans," Miroku said.

"What do you suggest we do Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.

"I think it's best to try to fix the well and test out if it cold still work,"Miroku answered, "For now we should head back to the village to get some supplies." With that said Miroku turned back towards the village. Sango quickly falled along.

"You better stay safe, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, hoping she is well. He finally turned and followed his human companions.

* * *

Not much but I guess it is better than nothing. Sorry for the late update. Hope you liked this chapter. thx 4 reading and don't forget to review plz. 


	5. Change of Scenery

Okay so i will admit i had a huge writers block to the point that i forgot about this story. After much thinking and boout two packs of oreos i finally remember what my plot was. So before I forget I want to thank these reviewers:

**cowgirlkitten2000**

**NeonAlchemist**

**Blue Fairy Girl**

**Bloodcherry**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**

**Dark Inu Fan**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**FallenAngelsFeelNoLove**

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**

**Penneay7**

**Sora Moto**

**gaarapanda5**

**love4horses**

**loretta537**

**Chibi Sessho-chan**

**Rosie hater**

**animeangel088**

**hermonine**

**sweetlittlemiko**

**VirusYoukaiChild**

* * *

Now with out further ado i present Chapter 5.

**By the way I don't not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

It's been about a week since the well hasn't worked. Kagome stared out her window hoping to see her white haired friend pop through the window. Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She thought that her cousin would visit the past week but something came up at his job and he couldn't make it. Who knew boredom and lonelyness would be so depressing. She sighed again and bang her head on her desk and kept her head down and took a light nap to pass the time.

Little did she know that Souta was watching her outside her room. He sighed and went downstairs to report to their mother. He walked to the kitchen, sat at the table and watch/waited for his mother to finish what she was doing. Once she was done she faced her son and gave him a slight smile.

"So what's she up to now honey?"

"She seems to be still moping, kaa-san. She's always sighing," he reported his observations sadly.

"Hmm I thought as much. Well time to take this into our hands before it gets out of hand," Tsuki said as she grabbed the phone and began to dial a number.

"What do you mean Kaa-san?" Souta asked slightly confused.

She raised her finger at Souta once she heard someone pick the phone up, "Hey Atsuko. It's Tsuki. How are you and Yu-kun?"

There was a mumble on the other side that Souta could hear.

"I see. Well I had a favor to ask you," She started," I was wondering if Kagome could stay with you for awhile. I believe she needs a change in scenery."

There was some more mumbling.

"Thanks so much, Atsuko. I'll talk to you later." His mother smiled as she hung up the phone.

"So...?" Souta looked towards his mother with a questioning gaze.

"Your Aunt expects to see your sister tomorrow night," His mother said with a smile.

Souta nodded his head in understanding hoping his sister would be ok with their mother decision.

* * *

Kagome's POV

"GRRRRR.." I growled at my ipod as it decided to die during the ride to my aunts house. I slightly banged my head against the window. I notice the cab driver gave me some a look like i was crazy. I ignored him and went into my inner whinnings. This is all that damn wolf's fault. I have a feeling it did something to the well. Stupid wolf demon if hadn't done anything I would be back with Inuyasha and the others right now. I wouldn't have to worry about my mother sending me away out of worry. Or the fact the Souta forgot to put my ipod to charge after he used it. I wouldn't be stuck in a taxi with a driver who probably thinks I crazy.

I glared out the window as i stopped my ramblings. I notice it was getting dark outside. I wonder what's everyone doing right now. I think I have an idea though. Miroku is probably trying or thinking of ways to grope Sango without getting hurt or caught. Sango probably has or is about to knock Miroku to the seven hells and back. I giggled at the thought. My little kit is probably eating the candies in my bag. Hopefully not too much. Kilala is probably watching him. Hmm I wonder how Inuyasha is. He's probably being his grumpy self sitting in a tree. I hope they are all okay. I miss them terribly. Please guys stay safe. I thought as I dose off.

* * *

With Inuyasha and the others

They finally found Naraku. He was surrounded by his minions and had a big grin on his face.

"NARAKU!!" Inuyasha snarled the evil half demon's name.

"Ah Inuyasha. So nice of you to join us. Your just in time to see me test my new creation," Naraku said with a smirk.

"What have you done to Lady Kagome," Miroku glared at Naraku.

" I did nothing to the Miko...yet," He said with a smirk.

"Enough with this talking shit! It's time you DIE NARAKU!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent a windscar at Naraku and so the battle began.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a voice. She looked up groggily and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"Ma'am? We're here." the driver said to her.

Kagome looked out the window and recognize the apartment where her aunt and cousin lived. She got out of the car and went to the truck to grab her bag. She thanked the driver and gave him the fare. She started walking towards her aunts apartment and knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling and finally the door opened. She looked up and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"Aww its so good to see you Kagome-chan," her aunt said as she pulled her into the home.

"I missed you too Aunt Atsuko," Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kagome asked as they let go of each other.

"The little punk is at his job. He should be back today but who knows," she said slightly annoyed and went to the kitchen towards her achoholic stash.

"I see so where will I be sleeping?" Kagome asked as she looked around the the living room.

"You can take Yusuke's room. He can sleep on the couch," her aunt answered as she drank some more of her booze.

Kagome giggled at her aunt's antics. She walked into her cousins room. She put her bag on his bed and looked around the room. She sat on the bed and looked through her bag. She found her ipod cord and put her ipod to charger. She wonder how Yusuke been since it has been three years since she last saw him. She wander if he is still friends with Keiko or grew a brain to and asked her out already. She found a big t-shirt, underwears, a towel and her tooth brush. She grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She finished about 30 minutes later and walked out towel drying her hair. She looked toward the kitchen and noticed her aunt was knocked out on the table. She set the towel down and walked up to her aunt. She slugged Atsuko's arm over her shoulder and took her to her room. She kicked open her door and laid her in her bed. As she put the covers on her, Kagome heard a slurred thanks coming from her aunts form.

Kagome smiled, "Anytime. Night."

She walked out of her aunt's room and closed the door behind her. She grabbed her towel and walked back towards Yusuke's room. She close the door behind her and crawled into bed.

* * *

-Yusuke and Gang-

"Stupid toddler with that stupid mission," A teenage boy with a green school uniform and slick back black hair grumbled.

"I wouldn't complain Yusuke. We have been on worst missions," another teenage with red hair and green eyes reprimanded.

"Hey Urameshi are we going to crash at your house since its the closest?" the tallest teen of the group with an elvis hair-style (I seen this waiter guy who does this to his hair lol) asked with a yawn.

"I guess so Kurama. I don't see why not Kuwabara," Yusuke answered as he shrugged his shoulders and headed toward his house.

They finally reached the apartment and Yusuke opened the door. They all walked in and headed toward the living room. Kuwabara dropped on the sofa and Kurama sat on one of the chairs. The shorter one of the group wearing mostly black sat on the window sill.

"Make yourselves at home," Yusuke mumble as he headed into his room wanting to sleep already.

Yusuke close the door and didn't bother to turn on the light. He quickly changed his clothes and crawled into bed. He was shocked to find out something else was in his bed already. He was about to jump out of bed but the thing opened its eyes which by the way were glowing and glaring at him. He was then kicked out of the bed and fell with a thump. He was about to jump up but the thing that was in his bed jumped on him and pinned him. He quickly rolled them over so he was on top.

"Urameshi are you ok!"

Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara in front of his bedroom door way. He was about to say he had it under control but was kicked/thrown at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was to shocked to moved out of the way so he fell back a couple of feet with Yusuke on top. Kurama and Hiei got in there defensive stance and waited for whatever was in the bedroom to attack. Yusuke quickly got up and looked towards his open bedroom door and was greet with glowing eyes. The eyes suddenly disappeared out of the shadows walked out...

"Kagome?!"Yusuke asked shocked to see his baby cousin.

"Yusuke?" Kagome yawned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

* * *

Yea I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry for the late update by the way. Hopefully this chapter was long enough. thx 4 reading and don't forget to review plz.


	6. Not a Morning Person

I just got a new puppy (my lil bro's dog actually) so now I get to train it yay. I am kind of happy I was able to update. So before I forget I want to thank these reviewers:

**kitsune2477**

**loretta537**

**Rosie hater**

**KarateGirl654**

**yue-hime**

**ryuuhime88**

**Dark Inu Fan**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**Rhiannon's blackbird**

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin**

**Death Marss**

**CrimsonCherryBlossom814**

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori  
**

* * *

Ah I feel so tired. Here's ch 6

**By the way I don't not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

"WAIT GUYS! Don't rush into battle!"I yelled as I ran after my friends. They ignore me as they ran straight toward a horde of....Teddiez!? The once adoreable teddy bears now turned evil grumbling deformed teddiez looked sadisticly toward her friends.

"KUKUKUKU!"

"NARAKU!?" I yelled as I turned around to where I heard his voice coming from. My eyes bulged out of my head and my mouth fell to the floor. Naraku was wearing a hulu skirt, a coconut bra, flower necklace and crown.

"Oookkk this has got to be a dream," I mumbled out loud as dragged my hand over my eyes and down my face.

"Are you so sure, Miko?" a voice whisper into my ear as I felt wrap around my waist. I instantly recognize the voice.

"Sess-" I was cut off when I felt my ear being licked. I instantly was shocked, angry and scared. My body stiffen and I closed my eye. I started to will myself to stop this dream.

"Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

I open my eyes and was relieved that I was in my bed. I then notice someone else was in my bed. I glared at the said person and decided to push it out of my bed. I ended up kicking it though. I then quickly pinned it to the floor. The person then flipped us over so it was on top. I heard a voice coming from the door way but I ignored it since it distracted the bed invader. However it seem the baka on top of me didn't *mwuahahaha*. I took the opening and kicked/threw my offender off me and effectively out of the room.

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed off the floor to stand. I looked out the door slightly annoyed and ready for an attack. I got a better look of the invader since he was out in the light and noticed it was a guy. I slowly began remember where I was since I was still half asleep. I recognize the boy I threw out immediately and walked out of the room. I was still tired and began to rub my eyes.

"Yusuke," I said with a yawn.

"Kagome!?" Yusuke yelled in shock.

If I wasn't so tired I would have laughed at his appearance and that dumb look on his face. A little giggled escaped my mouth so apparently I wasn't as tired as I thought. I glanced around the room and notice he, scratch that more like we, had company. I glance at the tall dude behind Yus-chan. He looked awfully familiar yet I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. Which is weird since that orange I should remember at least a name. Hmm oh well...

I turned my gaze towards the other two people in the room. My eyes landed on the shortest member of the said group but obviously not short enough since he was still taller than me. *Grrr...*. He seemed to be a tad bit tense and his red eyes gave me a slight glare. *Hmmph someone seems grumpy*. I have to admit he has pretty awesome hair since it defy's the law of gravity. I wonder how much gel he goes through a day?

I finally turned to the last unknown person. The first thing my eyes landed one was... his hair. It looked so soft and silky and its as long as mine. *Gasp* He was the secound tallest of the group and looked to be a little edgey. His green eyes looked like they were calculating something. *Ugh math*

I turned my gaze backed towards my cousin. My overall opinion on his friends aside from the fact that one is a demon, one harbors a demon and one he a high spiritual energy, is satisfactory. Yus-chan has a lot of explaining to do. *sigh that means I have to tell him about my lil adventures* Maybe he can help me figure out whats with the well. I focused my attention toward my he still had shocked/stupid look on his face. *Ok maybe not*. I decided to stop the silence with an awesome comeback.

"That's the name now don't wear it out," I said with a tired smirk.

Regular POV

After Kagome's most creative comeback the silence was broken. Kuwabara ran full speed towards Kagome.

"Hello pretty La-"

Kagome lifted her leg and kicked Kuwabara in the face stopping his rant and run to grabbed. He fell back while holding his face.

"Shut up baka. Your gonna wake up Auntie Atsuko," Kagome growled in a hushed tone at Kuwabara.

"You idiot," Yusuke grumbled as he hit Kuwabara in the back of the head, "Don't hit on my baby cousin."

Kagome pinched her nose in annoyance it was to late or is it early, to be having this conversation. She outwardly sighed and began to walk towards her aunt's room. She felt eyes follow her as she walked.

"Hey where you going Kags?" Yusuke asked.

"I am going to bed. Its to late or early aw hell I don't know. All I know is that sleep is calling," Kagome said as she stomped the rest of the way to her aunt's room. She open the door and walked in. She was tempted to slam the door but remember her aunt was in there.

"Well that was somewhat amusing," Kurama said with a smirk.

"She never was a morning person," Yusuke sighed as he walked towards his room,"If you guys are still here in the morning I'll introduce you to her properly I guess."

Yusuke disappeared into his room and closed his door. Kuwabara continue to lay on the floor where Yusuke and Kagome left him. Hiei sat by the window and lean against the wall. Kurama laid down on the sofa.

'You are awfully quiet, Youko ever since we saw Yusuke's cousin,' Kurama thought to himself.

_'There is no way,' Youko mumbled._

'Eh?'

_'...'_

'Youko?'

Silence

"That is a first," Kurama said slightly shocked.

"Go to sleep Fox," Hiei said with a hint of annoyance.

Kurama gave up and went to sleep.

* * *

Hmm.. I wonder if youko knows teehee. Well i guess we'll have to see until next time. Review ^+^


End file.
